


I See You, You See Me

by duckiedonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Help, M/M, can’t get over it, hopefully i didn’t mess up, is it only me, lee jeno wearing glasses has me dead, posted using my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiedonghyuck/pseuds/duckiedonghyuck
Summary: Jaemin is simply mesmerised by Jeno with glasses on.





	I See You, You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> it was around 5am when i’d written this. i couldn’t sleep and my intense feelings for the recent photos of jeno wearing glasses at the airport were really lingering so i thought, might as well write something. lol to let out the feels and also tire my brain out a little.
> 
> not beta-ed. sorry for mistakes and whatnot.

*~*~*~*~*

 

It’s not like Jaemin has never seen Jeno wearing glasses. In fact, he sees him with them on all the time since they do live together. Sometimes it’s just really hard for him not to stare at Jeno and his amplified handsomeness caused by the spectacles.

 

“Will you ever get over it?” Jeno addresses him which brings him out of his stupor.

 

“Uh? What?”

 

The older 00s boy merely laughs and points at his glasses. “You’ve been staring at me every chance you get. I even caught you taking photos earlier.”

 

Jaemin hums and places his arm on top of the table so his open palm can cradle his chin. Better support for his head so he can continue admiring the boy across him at the small table they’re sitting at. “Not my fault you’re too good-looking especially with the specs on.”

 

Jaemin lets out a chuckle when the other blushes and looks away. Jeno mindlessly looks at the other members playing around inside the hotel room they’re in to distract himself from the shameless flirt that keeps on staring at him.

 

Jaemin isn’t bothered at all by anything else. There’s a wonderful view displayed by the small balcony beside him but he thinks it doesn’t compare to what he’s looking at right now.

 

Jeno’s ears are still red when his gaze goes back to Jaemin. “Seriously, what will it take for you to stop staring at me?”

 

Jaemin blinks his big pretty eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“Kiss me,” He says with a cheeky smile.

 

Jeno swats his free arm that isn’t carrying the weight of his head. “The members are just there.”

 

“So? They’re not even paying us any attention right now. Plus, it’s not like they haven’t seen us kiss before. Pretty sure Hyuck’s seen much worse so...” The younger trails off and looks expectantly at Jeno.

 

“Fine, if it’ll make you stop gawking.”

 

Jaemin places both of his arms down on the table so he can lean over the table and be closer to Jeno. Then he waits with his eyes closed.

 

Jeno briefly glances to his side at the beds to make sure none of the members are looking at them. When he confirms they’re busy talking amongst themselves and/or using their phones, he leans in and quickly gives his boyfriend a short yet sweet peck on the lips.

 

The moment their lips part, Jaemin opens his mouth and utters, “I was lying. I’m not gonna stop admiring your handsome face. But thanks for the kiss, baby.”

 

He laughs whole-heartedly when Jeno crosses his arms and playfully glares at him, pouty lips, scrunched nose and all.

 

Jaemin sighs contentedly. He has the cutest boyfriend in the world.

 

*~*~끝~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing i’ve ever ever ever written. woah. hope you found it cute or whatever. haha kudos/comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
